Fine Fantasy/Pending/R/Build
1 * High and ** 1 active that penetrates protection upon critical hits, moreso the higher tier crit *** I = 25% penetration *** IV = 100% penetration *** Moderate-high cooldown ** 1 active that deals mediocre damage, but is instantly used again for each critical hit as long as the user can sustain the repeated cost (which lowers the higher tier crit) ** 1 global that decreases cooldown for each hit ** 1 global that slightly increases for each hit *** Or one that converts the would-be HyperP to too 2 * High and ** Archer/Marksman char ** Has unique abils that ignore row-changes *** More correctly, uses the average bonus among the rows) ** This let 'im deal the same damage from the protectiveness of the Back row ** Combine this with moves directly stolen from Varric's moveset: *** Fallback Plan, tags the current tile. When the active is used again, the user returns to the same tile with the same HP as when the tag was placed. Cooldown. *** Hook and Tackle, moves the user to the Front row without TP penalty and with minimal TP cost itself *** Mine, tags an enemy tile, so that when enemies move to it (not remain), heavy damage is dealt. Tiles that can be tagged depend on the user's position (Front-middle covers entire enemy field) *** Leaping Shot, the user deals damage to multiple foes, but moves to the Back 3: Distance Maniper * ** Vortex *** Moves all foes as close to the marked tile as possible, and deals additional *** Cooldown *** Deals increased damages if Distant and/or Enlarged are inflicted; they are if so removed *** Inflicts the neutral independent statuses Huddled (distance of the unit counts as 0.5x the actual distance) and Shrunk (unit only counts as 0.5 of a unit during entire targeting calculation, meaning the player can target 4 foes but deal damage as if they were 2; target counts of max. 1 aren't affected), as well as the independent status ailment Immobile (the unit cannot willfully move; either through the Move command or allied party effects) for a duration, unless they have Hostile Movement Immunity. ** Bomb *** Active that can only manually target 1, but may fixed target all other foes depending on distance. ** Dancing Dagger *** Active that targets based on distance; after the first is selected, only once within distance is targetable and so forth. ** Center Flame *** May target any amount of foes, but the less targeted, the higher the damage. ** Ejection *** Moves all foes adjacent to the marked tile as far away as possible *** Cooldown *** Deals increased damages if Huddled and/or Shrunk are inflicted; they are if so removed *** Inflicts the neutral independent statuses Distant (distance of the unit counts as 2x the actual distance) and Enlarged (unit counts as 2.0 of a unit during entire targeting calculation, meaning the player can target 2 foes but deal damage as if they were 4; target counts of max. 1 aren't affected), as well as the independent status ailment Immobile, for a duration, unless they have Hostile Movement Immunity. ** Leading Bolt *** Active that can target multiple foes, but deal greater damage the further away the next foe is. ** Quick-Push *** Reactive that may be activated when the foe moves or activates an ability. Moves the foe one tile backwards. ** Quick-Pull *** Reactive that may be activated when the foe moves or activates an ability. Moves the foe one tile forward. ** Alerted Wave *** Reactive that may be activated when a foe activates an ability from the Front row. Move all foes to the Back row. Heavy cooldown. ** Alerted Rip *** Reactive that may be activated when a foe activates an ability from the Front row. Move all foes to the Rear row. Heavy cooldown. ** Steadfast *** Global/Local passive. The user will be moved 1 tile shorter than intended. If the hostile ability moves the user 1 tile, the user is considered to have Hostile Movement Immunity. 4: Passive Aggressive Healer * ** Prepped *** Global passive. If the character receives a turn when s/he has not been injured since the last, generate barrier. ** New Purpose *** Restoring HP also increases barrier (without decreasing the HP gain). The barrier generation is increased further if the HP goes above max. ** Stormbringer *** Global passive that creates a bolt of lightning that hits a random foe whenever the character receives a turn. Having an active barrier consumes it to increase the damage. ** Quick Retreat *** Global passive. Breaking the barrier applies Haste. ** Negate Attack *** Global passive. If the character's barrier is depleted, they take 0 damage from that ability, that turn. The player still counts as having been hit, so Prepped won't activate (or else the character might be invincible to single foes). 5: Long $$$ Chain, One Thing Proper * End-game XP-level ** Quadro *** Deals magical damage in each element for each chain level. ** ? *** Global passive. Doubles the number of combination hits before a finale of abilities. Only applies to abilities with a chain length of 2 or more. Basically just repeats all combination hits. ** ?? *** Global passive. Decreases the TP cost of all abilities the greater their chain lengths, but greatly increases the TP cost of canceling the chain. ** ??? *** Local passive. Decreases the TP cost of all abilities the greater the current chain level, but greatly increases the TP cost of canceling the chain the higher the chain level. ** ???? *** Global passive. Completing a full chain restores AP depending on chain length. ** Optional *** Plan Ahead **** Local passive. Performs the next non-finale hit in a chain instantly for double the TP cost. The ability is basically treated as one with multiple targeting steps. *** Impatient **** Local passive. All links in a chained ability are performed in the same turn, with a penalty to the accumulated TP cost. 6: Rolling Thunder * End-game XP to get both passives ** Rolling Thunder *** Deals damage that rises with target order indexname pls. Against the 1st enemy it deals minimal damage; against the 9th, deals massive damage. ** Overfocused *** Local passive. All abilities can target the same enemy multiple times, for each enemy. ** Optional *** -W **** Local passive. All abilities' target counts are doubled, if already multiple. 7: Battery Pack * ** Generator local passives. Unique in the way that they stay active as locals as the user is elsewhere. The "charge" is always stored, and can only be interacted with with globals *** Auto-tile-status *** How to do ; _ ; **** But we want to lock tiles and stuff with effects, so just make this an internal (code) type ***** This type is placed in check-arrays upon init, that's part of it *** HP Generator **** At the end of the user's turn / After each tick, generate HP *** AP Generator **** ..., generate AP *** TP Generator **** ..., generate TP *** CD Generator **** ..., generate Cooldown *** Physical/Magical Barrier Generator **** ..., generate physical/magical barrier *** Barrier Generator **** ..., generate both physical and magical barrier *** Buff Generator **** ..., generate buff *** Damage Generator **** ..., generate damage **** Upon calling, the user activates an ability with 1 target **** Target receives unmitigated, pure damage ** Conductor *** Global passive. Moving to a tile or receiving a turn on one attracts its charge ** Magnet *** Global passive. At the start of each turn, attract some of all charges ** Charge! *** Active. Attract all charges ** Equal Charge *** Hyperactive. Generate all generators ** Opposites Attract *** Hyperactive. Attract all generators and increase the gain slightly. ** End Prophecy *** Hyperactive. Create a damage generator without duration. 8: Cooldown * ** Debt Transfer *** Active. Absorbs the cooldowns of all allies' actives (and opponents if overpowered) and places them on this ability